1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headband with an air cushion pad, and more particularly to a headband with an air cushion pad which is used on welding masks, working helmets, safety masks, protective masks or medical devices, contacts a worker's forehead or the outer circumferential surface of a worker's head, or the rear portion or the upper portion of the worker's head, and adjusts an amount of air filling air pockets according to a pressing degree of the air cushion pad onto the worker's head due to a shape of the worker's head so as to be firmly mounted on the worker's head and to be comfortably worn by the worker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A headband is integrally fixed to the inside of one selected from welding masks, protective masks, safety helmets and medical devices so as to be stably worn by a worker. For example, a headband on a welding mask includes a holding piece surrounding the outer circumferential surface of a worker's head and having an adjustable diameter and a supporting piece located at the upper portion of the worker's head, and the holding piece and the supporting piece are configured such that the lengths thereof may be freely adjustable.
In such a conventional headband used in the welding mask, a sponge sheet absorbing sweat rolling down to the worker's face during work and providing comfortable wear feeling is integrally provided in front of the holding piece.
However, the headband used in the welding mask may be disadvantageous in that when the headband is frequently used, cushion force of the sponge sheet provided in front of the holding piece and contacting the worker's head is lowered, and if the worker wears the headband, the worker may not firmly and comfortably wear the headband under the condition that the headband is completely adhered to the worker's head, according to a head shape difference between workers or a pressing degree difference of the headband to workers.